Harry potter son of Shiranui
by J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best
Summary: Harry potter is also the only son towards Shiranui before she become Amaterasu. Hope you enjoyed it. Instead of a centaur coming to Harry's rescue in the Forbidden Forest it is a white wolf with strange red markings. If that wasn't enough, the wolf follows Harry around and is acting very protective of him. But why does this wolf seem so familiar?


Legend say many, many years ago, in the land of Nippon, there was a peaceful village called Kamiki, nestled among a grove of beautiful cherry blossom trees. However, all was not well in the village, once a year at the annual festival a chosen maiden would be offered to the eight-headed demon, Orochi, in order to sate his terrible hunger.

When the ceremony to sacrifice a maiden to Orochi drew near, two white wolves were seen roaming about the village at night. The villagers named them, "Shiranui and her son Chibinui." Believing Shiranui and Chibinui to be familiars of Orochi, the village warrior Nagi attempted to challenge them, but the two wolves evaded his every stroke with their swift movements. The wolves further angered Nagi because to the warrior, it looked like the two wolves were simply playing with him.

On the night of the festival, a white feathered arrow struck the house of Nami, the village's most beautiful maiden, marking her as Orochi's intended victim. When it was discovered that Nagi's beloved Nami was to be sacrificed to Orochi, Nagi disguised himself as Nami to gain access to the demon's lair and slay Orochi. However, his attempts were in vain. Orochi's steel-hard hide deflected the warrior's every strike. During their battle, Nagi was brutally injured. Just before the fatal blow was to be dealt, Shiranui arrived with her son. Shiranui step in to battle Orochi while Chibinui help Nagi to hide in the shadows.

After hours of fighting, Shiranui received many wounds, dying her snow-white coat crimson. Before Orochi could deliver the final blow, Shiranui lifted her head towards the night sky and howled; the clouds above parted and the light of the moon shone down upon the battle field. The light reflected off Nagi's blade, filling the warrior with holy might. Bravely, Nagi stepped forth from the shadows and delivered the blows that ended Orochi's reign of terror.

The battle over, Nagi turned his attention back to the wolves that had protected him and his Nami. Chibinui stood over the battle beaten form of his mother, pitifully crying over his parent's state. Shirinui had been poisoned by Orochi deadly fangs. Not wanting the guardian wolf to die, Nagi lifted Shirinui onto his shoulders and carried the wolf back to the village, the pup close behind. However, the village elder could not do anything for the brave wolf mother, but wrap her in a blanket.

The village stepped back to allow the young Chibinui to be whit his mother during her final moments into the next life. The two wolves whimpered together during their last moments. The humans of the village could not hear the two's true conversation as mother and son prepared for their last moments together.

"Chibi, my son, don't let my death drag you down."

"Mama, please, fight." Chibinui begged.

"It is too late my child. The poison has spread too far towards my heat."

"Mama…"

"I'm sorry I could not show you everything I wanted. There was so many adventures I wanted to have with you. But now, I won't be able to have any."

"Mama… Don't go…"

"Please, I want you to keep watch over Kamiki. Do what we always have done together. Make every day an adventure."

Chibinui could only sniffle at his mother's words.

"I know my death is going to haunt you. You must learn to let this go Chibi. This is our role as Okami. We protect these humans, even if it means we must give our own. This time, this was to protect you; it makes this all the sweeter."

The young wolf huddled in closer into his mother, the blood from the battle against the demon making a patchwork across his fur.

"My life was spent so you can live safe from any attack or evil that surrounds you. So, please, keep training. Practicing your brush techniques, and you can soon be like I am."

Very gently Shirinui nuzzled her little one.  
"Chibi please... Just...please... look after yourself..." Shirinui's breathing turned ragged and tired,

"Don't let anyone harm you because of who you are... Remember, I still watch you. I know you will make me proud." Each breath become a pitiful whine as her eyes grew heavy and her world turned dark.

"My time has come to an end... And your journey has only begun..." Shiranui said to him as her finals word were said to him she happy closed her eyes as the poison in her veins finished its work. With one final breath, her heart stopped working and Shirinui was no more.

With his mother gone, Chibinui let out a long pitiful howl. What was to be a night of festivities had turned into a night of mourning. As a sign of respect to the guardian wolf, the village built a shrine to Shirinui, honoring her sacrifice, and the dedication she showed in life in protecting Kamiki. The people of Kamiki placed the lifeless body of Shirinui into the hollow space they had dug below the shrine and set a statue of her to seal the tomb.

Hours after the villagers placed the shrine over Shiranui's body, Nami, feeling compassion towards the mourning wolf pup went to retrieve the young wolf and bring him into her home. While she was still some ways off from the shrine of Shiranui, Nami froze in fear at a strange sight. A man dressed in fine purple clothes of a style she did not know came in behind the wolf pup and snatched the distraught wolf away, disappearing in a crack like a fire cracker.

The people of Kamiki search for weeks for the orphaned pup. From the coast to the high mountains, no trace of their little protector was to be found. In time, Chibinui was all but forgotten by the village of Kamiki; remembered only by a young guardian sapling. However, this is not the end of the story. For darkness is not easily defeated; and even death proves temporary.

* * *

I do not own Harry potter as it belong to J.K Rowling and Amaterasu Okami belong to Hideki Kamiya.

As a very big thanks toward my editor NoxraaTorgan for this eye catching story opening for May more chapter to come.

Even though I did done the first one as a rush, but now with his help I may learn from his why of writing.

So pleased read and reviews thanks.


End file.
